To take a different Path
by Mistress-Pen
Summary: A/U fic. Chapter eight is here! At birth Bulma was given the right to follow her heart. when she grows up will she or will she let her head get in the way. Chapter Five is up.
1. Prologue

My second fan fic. Some of you may have read my other one. This ones a little different. But I hope you enjoy it all the same.  
  
DragonBall Z is not mine  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue (The child is born):  
  
  
  
The sickly sweet smell of blood and sweat filled the room. The bright and elegant decor was the perfect foil to the grime faces that circled the young woman on the bed. Her sweat-drenched blonde hair lay matted upon her head; her face was gaunt and white as she struggled to remain conscious. Her dim eyes ran wildly searching everyone's arms. She seemed to flicker with life as she spied a nurse in the corner cleaning up the newborn infant. They all paused when they heard her raspy whisper; " Please let me see my baby."  
  
One of the doctors nodded his head and the nurse brought the small babe over to the weary mother and gently laid it in her arms. "It is a girl."  
  
The mother quickly unwrapped the baby revealing the reddened skin and all of her perfect features. She slowly sighed in gratefulness. The child shuddered, and then open it's eyes unveiling dizzying seas of blue. "You're perfect, my little one."  
  
The door flew in with a silent bang. The king stood in the doorway. His usual impeccable self was tarnished as he rushed into the room and to his wife's' side. He ran a hand through his lavender shaded hair as he gazed down at them both. It was a heart-warming moment to see them all together. She gazed up at her husband and down at her daughter before speaking, "I want you to promise me something my love."  
  
"Anything," he choked out a saddened reply.  
  
"I want our daughter to have what we had. Promise you will let her find love on her own. Don't betroth her or force her into marriage," she breathed deeply for a moment her breath coming out in a wheeze.  
  
"Yes I will let her find love on her own. I swear it."  
  
"Thank you, dear," she gazed up at him once more, "I want to see you hold her before I go," he started to rebut but she continued on, "I have lost too much blood to survive much longer. It will make me happy to see you together."  
  
The king held back tears as he took the baby from his dyeing wife's arms. She smiled softly letting her eyes drift shut as she faded off from the world. Almost as if on cue the tiny child began to wail, declaring the sad tidings to everyone in the castle. He let his tears fall unchecked as he mourned his loves passing, they fell from his face onto the infants mingling with hers. The others stood back weeping to themselves as the watched the saddening scene play out before them. The death bells toil rung loud affirming the news the kingdom; the lady queen was dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what did you think please review. 


	2. No more Suiters Please

Well here's the next part already. I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
(coughcoughdon'townDBZcoughcough)  
  
  
  
Chapter one (No more suitors please):  
  
  
  
  
  
A young girl stood silently on the cliff gazing out at the crashing waves below her. Shimmering aquamarine hair fluttered about her legs, cascading down her back like a brilliant waterfall. Butter soft black pants caressed feminine curves and a white buccaneer shirt was half tied showing off the top of her generous cleavage. Dust and mud now covered her once spotless black boots. At her side hung a well-used broad sword, it unadorned hilt shown brightly in the sunlight. Her face was disturbingly perfect like a life size porcelain doll. Blue brows arched contentedly over depthless eyes as she surveyed the world about her.  
  
She smiled slightly as she hear footsteps come up behind her. She had felt his half-hidden ki long before he had reached her. She turned and looked at the man who had disturbed her peace. His short stature was deceptive hiding his true power. Despite his size he had trained and became one of the most powerful fighters on the earth, having to answer to only the king and of course his own wife.  
  
"Hello, Krillin."  
  
"Morning, Princess Bulma," he bowed briefly before her, "Your father has been looking for you. I'm afraid more suitors have arrived."  
  
"More suitors," she groaned, flinging her hands up in exasperation, "How can I be expected to watch them parade about before I've even had lunch."  
  
"Oh, I don't know I've always thought they were funny. Like male peacocks during mating season."  
  
"Of course you would think they're funny, they're not trying to marry you, cue ball."  
  
Krillin frowned at the bald comment and retorted, "Well you can always do what you did to the last ones, miss high and mighty."  
  
She snorted unladylike, "No I can't. My father forbid me to make anyone of them levitate again," Krillin started to speak, "Nor will he let me just beat them up. Honestly that man won't let me have any fun."  
  
Bulma stood, stood hands on hips, glaring in the direction of the castle willing the people inside to see. Krillin just shook he head, barely containing his laughter at her childishness. "Sorry to disappoint you but nobody's going to see you from all the way over here. You might as well come back with me and take them on one by one. If you give all of them the look you usually reserve for Oolong, they might go running."  
  
"I can only hope," she gave one last fleeting look at the ocean and began to walk back to the castle, "Lets get this over with."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that was short.  
  
More will come later. 


	3. enter the prince

I don't know if I mentioned it before but I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
  
Chapter two (enter the prince):  
  
  
  
The throne room was cramped. Its seemingly endless expanse was filled with suitors and their courtiers, each one more outlandish than the last. Full of pomp and pride, they seemed about to bursts with what they thought of, as they're own importance. They strutted about snubbing each other and bragging about how they would win the princess.  
  
Out on the balcony two men stood, outwardly ignorant to what was going on inside. The taller of the two stretched unhappily, his causally messed black hair standing on end. Every so often he would glance at the throne room only to snort in disgust. His companion lean against the railing, his muscles rippling under his blue armor. The whisper of wind moved through his hair, making it appear like a black bonfire. A look of sheer boredom resonated over his regal features.  
  
"Tell me again why we are waiting for the princess instead of taking her."  
  
"Because Kakkarot," Vegeta looked over from his perch on the railing, " taking the princess would cause more trouble then we could handle at the moment. Despite their weak appearance these earthlings have managed to put up a good fight in the past. If you will remember theirs is the only planet to withstand a sayian on slot."  
  
He looked away, embarrassed for having forgotten for a moment. The uneasy stalemate with the earthlings was a sore subject for most sayians. It both confused and irritated them, that a planet inhabited by creatures with such low ki were the only ones with in the know reaches of space to defend themselves adequately against an army of sayians. Even more baffling was the fact that they had no idea how they had managed it.  
  
"Well, can we at least find some thing else to do? This waiting is really boring."  
  
"No. As soon as the princess comes we will be eating," Kakkarots stomach growled as if cued, "and I know you wouldn't want to miss that."  
  
"Well, yes." he began to respond, but was cut short by the sound of trumpets coming from the throne room. Their heads swiveled to the doorway intent on seeing the goings on.  
  
Inside all of the suitors were bowing expectantly at the two women who had just walked in through the grand doors.  
  
"That must be her," Vegeta said calmly.  
  
"Her who."  
  
"The princess you dummy," at his blank look he added, " The one in the dress."  
  
"She's cute."  
  
"It's a pity through," Vegeta said shaking his head, " Her friend is stunning."  
  
  
  
  
  
That the end for now. Try and write more for the people reading this later.  
  
  
  
Please!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW. 


	4. identity switch

Thanks to my reviewers  
  
DBZ does not belong to me although I would like it to.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma could barely keep from laughing. Almost every royal in the room had come to greet them, and every one of them had assumed that Chi-Chi was the princess. Their buttery words made Chi-Chi blush, her face was such a deep color that it reminded Bulma of a tomato. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed that the two guards where also having a hard time not laughing.  
  
One particular prince was reciting off an obviously rehearsed ode. His feathered coat dancing around him as he gestured with his hands. "Oh beauteous Princess your wondrous glory has been proclaimed throughout the universe, but I see it pales beside your true magnificence. Your hair is a shinning glory of blu-black. Your eyes a wealth of sapph-ebony." He blinked and took a deep breath. "Oh you're a bountiful feast for my weary eyes. Too true I could die happily if I could but gaze at you for eternity."  
  
Poor Chi-Chi turned slightly to Bulma, a pathetic smile plastered to her face as she mouthed, 'Please Help me.'  
  
Taking pity on her long time friend, Bulma decided to intervene, "Okay. The princess has had too much excitement for one day. She'll be sure to see you all tonight."  
  
Grabbing Chi-Chi's arm she dragged her from the room. Once at a safe distance form the hall she dropped her arm as she fell against the wall laughing hysterically. Chi-Chi glared at her angrily.  
  
"Why did you let them think I'm the princess. That had to be the most horrible experience in my life."  
  
"You should have seen your face, you were bright red," she gasped out.  
  
"It wasn't funny," she smiled slightly, "Okay maybe a little bit. I'm just glad I'll never have to go through that again. I definitely do not envy you on this one."  
  
Bulma smiled grimly, nodding her head in agreement. Suddenly her face lit up. Grabbing Chi-Chi's arm again she ran down the hall and into an empty side room.  
  
"Chi-Chi you're a genius."  
  
"Why," she asked wearily.  
  
"You continue to be the princess and I can be your servant. That way I can meet all the royals," she rolled her eyes, "but won't have to deal with their fake little speeches. I can get to know them as real people, or as close as they can get."  
  
"That doesn't sound like a good idea to me."  
  
"Come on it's perfect." She grabbed her hands, pleadingly, "Please, just for a few days. If my fathers makes me choose one of them I at least want to know them for who they really are."  
  
The sight of Bulma's face broke through her resolve, " Fine but just for a few days. Long enough for you to get to know some of them."  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." She hugged her, " I promise you won't regret it."  
  
"But what if your father finds out."  
  
"Don't worry about him. He's so busy he'll never know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mean while outside in the courtyard the two sayians were deep in discussion.  
  
"You know Kakkarot, just because my father wants me to marry the earth princess doesn't mean I have to spend all of my time with just her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean you pretend to be me for a little while, while I chat up her gorgeous friend."  
  
"Could we do that."  
  
"Sure. No one here knows I'm the prince. It will be easy." Vegeta smiled, sort of.  
  
"Okay if that's what you want," he frowned, "I just can't help feeling like nothing good can come of this."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Short. That would be the best word to describe this chapter. Short. Oh well can't write one chapter forever. Tell me what you think please. Your reviews can be helpful.  
  
P. S. Merry belated Christmas and a Happy New Year. =) 


	5. When First we Meet

Writing chapter four. I want to thank everyone who reviewed.  
  
It just makes me smile =)  
  
(I still don't own DBZ and I'm still disappointed about it.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Soft music played in the background, swirling around the dancers that moved meticulously on the floor, their movements graceful and lifeless. Their brilliant and gaudy clothes flashing under the soft lighting. Guest mingled with one another, orchestrating their own ancient dance. All waited on edge for the entrance of the princess.  
  
In the balcony doorway, half hidden by the shadows, the prince of the sayians stood in all his high-class servant finery, awaiting a glimpse of blue hair. In his hand a glass of earthen Champaign rested untouched, his glove covered hand coarse around the delicate stem. He had already given Kakkarot his orders, keep the princess away from all other suitors. A simple job he was sure, even he couldn't screw up.  
  
Vegeta sighed haggardly, his patience wearing thin. As much as he enjoyed the hunt, the wait before was excruciating.  
  
The blare of a trumpet jerked Vegeta from his drifting fantasies. The princess had arrived, bedecked in all the finery one would expect from the lady of such a rich planet. Blood colored stoned twinkled in her hair and on her ears, her neck auspiciously bare. She smiled bleakly at the wave of courtiers now bowing over her hand. Vegeta racked his gaze over her briefly, his eyes seeking out the woman behind her.  
  
The blue haired woman had changed little from before. Her buccaneer clothing still clung to every curve, her knee-high boots worn and polished. Tiny, fragile crystals hung from her ears. Her bounty of hair was upswept into a cornet, a glowing crown on her head. A look of grim determination had settled on her face as she gazed at the princess, her brows furrowing with displeasure.  
  
From the corner of his eye, Vegeta saw Kakkarot emerge from hiding. He seemed almost out of character in his regale finery, looking powerful, cunning and completely innocent. He forced his way to the princess, leading her quickly to the dance floor and away from her pursuers.  
  
The blue haired woman was left alone, with only the occasional aristocrat trying to catch her eye. Vegeta set his glass on a near by table and went to her, his blood pumping as he began the familiar hunt.  
  
Before he reached her, the heady sent of pine and sea air assaulted his senses. His nostrils flared, romanticizing the unusual fragrance, catching him slightly off guard. He stopped in his tracks behind her, merely breathing her in.  
  
She turned sensing him behind her, her eyes flashing in anger," Are you sniffing me," she accused.  
  
"As if I would," he responded in practiced ease," I simply didn't wish to catch you off guard before asking you to dance."  
  
"You were going to ask me to dance."  
  
"Yes I was going to ask you to dance, but I've changed my mind."  
  
"Now what are you going to do," she asked, her interest peeked.  
  
"Demanded it."  
  
He swept her into his arms and onto the dance floor, leaving no room for protest. Their bodies swayed with the music, joining the formation of dancers. Bulma fumed internally irritated at the handsome stranger who had managed to startle her.  
  
She gazed at him, from beneath the hood of her eyelids, taking in his rugged features. Her heartbeat quickened as his arms tightened around her waist, holding her tighter to him as the tempo picked up. The sheer power that radiated from him was intoxicating.  
  
As the music stopped Bulma regained her wits, trying unsuccessfully to break away from his arms.  
  
"What are you doing," she hissed, ceasing her struggles," Let go of me."  
  
"Not quite yet, I want to know your name first."  
  
"My name," she stammered. Her eyes glanced at Chi-Chi who was still dancing merrily," Uh my name is Chi-Chi."  
  
"Chi-Chi, a lovely name."  
  
"I'm sure it is," she started to struggle again," How about a fair turn, why don't you tell me who you are if you're so intent to hold me."  
  
His answer never skipped a beat, rolling off his tongue with ease," You may call me Kakkarot."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay first I've got to say I know their both OOC but trust me it's better for the story this way. Second, I would like to get five reviews before I write the next chapter. Just to let me know what you people think. Lastly I want to apologize for the late update. Thanks for the patience. 


	6. Sayian Seranade

All rightly then. This is chapter five as you probably guessed. It was WONDERFUL to read your reviews. And I have to say don't worry they will know each other by their real names before this fic is over but not quite yet. Enough with the chatter on with the story.  
  
***************  
Quietly Chi-Chi slipped into Bulma's elegant cambers. She found the princess seated before her boudoir, gazing past the reflection. A dreamy, far off look was in her eyes, the same look she had had for days. Worried, Chi-Chi walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Bulma jerked, coming back to reality.  
  
"Chi-Chi you startled me," she said, watching in the mirror as her friend sat down on the bed.  
  
"I noticed," she crossed her arms," okay, spill it."  
  
"What."  
  
"Whatever it is that has had you on cloud nine these past few days."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't been acting any different then I usually do."  
  
Bulma turned around in the chair as Chi-Chi snorted," Right, you've been your normal self. Let me see," she began to count things off on her hands," You didn't go training with Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu. When Master Roshi and Oolong were ogling the servant girls in front of you, you didn't say anything. At the dancing lesson you didn't even pretend to pay attention. You completely blew off Lord Yamcha."  
  
"Lord Yamcha. What do you mean."  
  
"You promised him, several months ago that you would go up and visit him at his estate this week, and you've barely managed to leave the grounds. "  
  
"So I'll reschedule. I'm sure he won't mind."  
  
"You can't just reschedule, he's coming here." Chi-Chi's voice became worried," Bulma he'll blow your story. He may be an idiot but he knows I'm not you."  
  
"So I'll simply get him to not tell anyone," she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Will that work."  
  
"Of course, he'll do anything I ask him," Bulma stood as she spoke, going and pulling a robe out of her wardrobe," look Chi-Chi I will admit that I have been a bit off lately, but I've had things on my mind." She headed for the window," Now if you don't mind I need some time to think."  
  
"Alright, if that's what you want I'll leave but Bulma." She watched as she opened the window," wait you can't just . . ." she started but was to late," jump out the window. I hate it when she does that." Chi-Chi shook her head in disgust. Shutting off the lights she left the chambers as silently as she came.  
  
***************  
Bulma gazed up at the stars. They shown clearly, lighting up the sky around the waxing moon. A chill had taken to the air but she didn't seem to notice, letting her robe hang open as she wandered alone around the garden.  
  
Her thoughts remained on the ball days before, or more correctly on the stranger, Kakarot who had whisked her off her feet so easily. There was something about him that drew her to him. His touch was exhilarating. She shivered as she remembered the feel of his hand on the small of her back, the way he had whispered good bye into her ear as she left with Chi-Chi.  
  
"Chi-Chi's right," she whispered," I can't get him out of my head."  
  
The gentle sound of singing flittered through her thoughts, bringing her back to reality. A very masculine voice sang softly as someone strummed along with a guitar. The songs' language was strange unlike any she had heard before. She began to walk in the direction of the music. The sound was mesmerizing, almost hypnotic, as she followed it single-mindedly.  
  
Turning on the path around a cluster of trees, she spied Kakarot seated on a marble bench. Bulma stopped moving. The sayian sat motionless in the moon light, gazing at the man serenading beneath a window. His expression was unreadable, his eyes closed as he sighed with satisfaction. As she watched him, he began to stiffen. His eyes snapping open and frowning in displeasure.  
  
The expression softened slightly as he said, without looking at her," Do you think the Princess will fall for that.' He pointed at the singer.  
  
"She might," Bulma began to giggle," If that was her room and."  
  
He turned and questioned her," and what?"  
  
"Well," In the soft lighting she blushed, finally realizing that she was standing in only her robe. She pulled it shut as he smirked.  
  
She looked away," I'm sure being serenaded would be easy to fall for if she wasn't already entranced by someone else."  
  
****************  
Vegeta barely stopped his growl as he heard her. This girl had managed to surprise him as he sat listening to the singer. Something he should have never let anyone do, letting down his guard could be very dangerous thing. To cover up his distress he quickly asked, " Do you think the Princess will fall for that." He pointed at the singer to show her what he meant.  
  
"She might," she giggled out nervously," if that was her room and."  
  
"And what," he asked turning and looking at her. She wore only a thin robe to cover her almost naked body. Under the moonlight her skin glistened.  
  
" Well," he asked again as she began to blush. The pink tinge was charming on her, reminding him of fresh blood on the snow capped mountains near his home. He smirked, devilish thoughts running through his head, as he watched her pull it shut, looking away from him.  
  
"I'm sure being serenaded would be easy to fall for if she wasn't already entranced by someone else."  
  
Vegeta couldn't control his growl this time. She looked at him strangely as he stood, leaving her with only a curt nod goodbye.  
  
He fumed internally, cursing Kakarot under his breath.  
  
"Damn it Kakarot, I told you to keep her away from the other suitors, not become one yourself."  
  
**********  
  
Phew, that took forever. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed it though. Maybe you can hit that little button and tell me if it was worth the wait. =) P.S. this ********** is in there because the chapter didn't want to upload right. =( I hope its still readable. 


	7. Feelings Unknown

Wow I haven't updated in quite awhile. Maybe I should do that huh. Okay then here's an update.  
  
P.S. thanks' bunches everyone for reviewing. ^__^  
  
Bulma waited expectantly outside the main drive for Lord Yamcha's coach to arrive, cursing him under her breath as the steady rain fell harder. The rain had come from nowhere, leaving her with only a reed thin cloak to save her from the elements. The chill reached down to her bones, raking her body with shivers, her teeth chattering mercilessly. Sitting down on the side of the road, she pulled the cloak closer around her. Closing her eyes she willed Yamcha's coach to appear.  
  
The sound of metal striking the cobblestones quickly caught her attention, "Finally. Why can't that man fly like a normal person." She grumbled.  
  
Stumbling upward, she got to her feet and to the middle of the road, standing where no one could miss her. Yamcha's coach soon rounded the bend, the two metallic horses snorting playfully in the rain.  
  
Cursing under his breath the driver yanked back on the reins, causing the horses to rear and swerve, just barely missing Bulma as she stood her ground.  
  
"Trikin, what is the problem," Yamcha's head popped out of the side window," I wanted to get to the capital in one piece."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but some idiot is standing out in the middle of the road without enough sense to move." The driver stammered as he tried to quite the horses.  
  
"Where is he now."  
  
"She is waiting for you to invite her in out of the rain," Bulma barked at him, completely feed up with the whole days adventures.  
  
"Bulma is that you," Yamcha asked surprised, as he stepped out of the carriage and on to the road. His impeccable self was slightly wrinkled, his dark brown eyes showing signs of a long haggard journey.  
  
"No it's a water sprite, of course it's me. Now are you going to let me in or are you going to let me freeze."  
  
He blushed and stammered, " Of course come on in."  
  
He held the door open as she stomped past him and into the coach. The inside was lavishly over done. The over stuffed velvet seats and silk curtains were quickly becoming soaked as Bulma settled in, draping her cloak on the seat beside her. Her long hair clinging to her face, her clothes dripping on the carpeted floor.  
  
After informing the driver of their new passenger, Yamcha joined her, half- smiling as he gazed at his long time friend. He had always entertained thoughts of more then just friendship between them but it was not to be. She had no idea of what he felt for her and he had no intention of messing up what they did have. Being able to spend time with her was enough for him.  
  
"You look as beautiful as ever Bulma."  
  
"Be serious, I look like a drowned rat and you know it," she scoffed, then leaned toward him, concern softening her face," You by the way look even worse. Are you ill?"  
  
Yamcha smiled completely now, pleased that she cared enough to ask," No I'm not sick but I have hurried my journey and am overly tired."  
  
"Why did you hurry."  
  
He took one of her hands between his, wishing that he could pull her closer," Bulma I have been worried about."  
  
"Why would you be worried about me. You of all people should know that I can take care of myself."  
  
He frowned," ChiChi has recently been in contact with me and has shared her feelings about the changes in your personality. I just wanted to make sure for myself that you where well. I know how much you hate these suitors your father keeps forcing on you and hoped I could elevate some of the stress before it got to you.'  
  
"Yamcha that's so sweet but I'm fine," she released her hand and settled back into the seat," in fact that's why I was waiting for you out there. I need to ask you for a favor before you get into the palace."  
  
"I'll try and do what's ever in my power to."  
  
"Its not really a big favor its just that, well," she stammered not sure how to ask him," you said yourself you know how much I hate these suitors and you wanted to do what you could to help." He nodded, " well ChiChi and I have come up with a way for me to tolerate them a little more, but we're going to need your help."  
  
"Just tell me what I need to do."  
  
"We need you to pretend that ChiChi is me and that I'm her." She raised her hand to stop him from speaking," I know it sounds strange but it's the only way I will get to find out what these men are really like. If I have to marry one of them I want to know what I'm getting into."  
  
Her lovely eyes pleaded with, breaking through his resolve and crushing his heart. He despised the thought of her being forced into a loveless marriage and wanted no part in helping her choose but he found himself answering with what she wanted to hear," I would be happy to help you. With one condition of course."  
  
"What," she smiled, thinking nothing of his wanting a favor in return.  
  
"You have to promise me that we'll get to spend some real time with each other while I'm there. Name switch or not."  
  
"Of course." She replied. They both settled back with out another word, their own thoughts consuming them on the rest of the trip to the city.  
  
Well what do you think? I'm sorry it took so long to update but I hope that the quality hasn't been ruined. Thanks bunches. 


	8. Competition

Okay this is chapter eight. This is the chapter that will start to send the rating up, if for no other reason then Vegeta thoughts. If you hadn't noticed before you will, he's kind of a ladies man and is used to sleeping around. In this story at least. I know some of you might not like having the rating change but it's for the good of the story.  
  
Vegeta spied the carriage as it came into the front courtyard. The metal man-made horses as fresh as they had been at the beginning of the trip. The technical genius of these earthlings' showed through in the creatures. A mass a machinery but they never flinched as the rain poured over them, threatening to sort circuit their main frame. Vegeta found himself marveling at the beautiful creatures surprised that they were so like the beasts that they had replaced. Flesh horses had been driven to near extinction like every other creature on the planet and now were never used for any other purposes other then admiring.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, bringing his wandering thoughts back to the present. Glancing into his bedroom he saw Kakarot still sleeping off the beating he had received the night before. The man's loud snoring had worsened, his broken nose making him sound choked. Vegeta chuckled; he had taken his beating with out question, always the proper, submissive, underling.  
  
He looked at his hand, his own bruise already fading. He was willing to admit that he had gone a bit over board the night before. Giving blows that would have killed anyone else, yet the only thing he could truly blame it on was frustration. It had been days since he had set out to seduce the blue hair wench, and he felt no closer then when he had started.  
  
While it had been nearly a month since the last woman, but he refused to stoup as low as to sleep with one of the willing girls working in the palace. Vegeta growled, as he stood and began to pace the room. Never before had it taken this long to bring the woman he desired to his bed, even the most stubborn of sayians had been easy prey.  
  
"What is taking so long," he muttered to himself," Its not like she isn't interested. I can smell desire on her almost every time we touch."  
  
He stopped pacing before the window, gazing once more out at the impressive view. He knew full well that the Humans had given them this room for two reasons only. Through its windows was one of the most beautiful views of the kingdom, it was a well-known fact that the Sayjin prince appreciated beauty, and it was also the most easily guarded. The earthlings might respect him but that didn't mean they trusted him.  
  
A flash of blue from the courtyard caught his eye. The contents of the carriage were standing in the rain; arms wrapped around one another, laughing gaily.  
  
A smile came to his lips as Vegeta recognized one of them," So that's why she's been so difficult. She's already got someone," the two moved out of sight, Bulma's head resting on the man's shoulder as they walked, arms linked," I guess I'll just have to cut in."  
  
***~***  
  
The elderly woman smiled at him as he sat watching her from across the table. She was elbow deep in dough and covered in flour, but still she paused to praise her favorite subject.  
  
Lord Yamcha.  
  
It was clear to Vegeta that every one in the castle idolized him, any one he asked was ready with words of admiration. Maids fluttered at the mention of his name, men busted out with pride. The man was held in as high regard as the royal family.  
  
"Lord Yamcha is certainly a catch, I just can't wait until one of the ladies see the light and marries him," she wiped her forehead, leaving a trail of flour behind.  
  
"What do mean?"  
  
"Well," she stopped, looking at him fully," Lord Yamcha has been friends with Lady ChiChi and Princess Bulma for as long as any one can remember, and many of us, the servants that is, think he would do well to marry either one of them. They would have such beautiful children."  
  
"Really," the woman had given him a lot to think about," thank you for your time. But I'm afraid I must be going now, I have other duties I must attend to."  
  
"Of coarse," she gave a small curtsy," please come again at any time."  
  
He turned and left. Walking quickly through the corridors to him cambers. Inside Kakarot was beginning to rise, sitting up groggily in the bed. He blinked as Vegeta threw a shirt at him, smiling all the while.  
  
"You're in luck today. We are facing our biggest battle ever."  
  
"Oh really," Kakarot asked, his interest perked.  
  
"Oh yes, you see," Vegeta puled off his shirt," We're going to make friends with the enemy."  
  
Dun, dun, dun. Okay was that really as corny as I think it was? 


End file.
